Aerians (Beast-Men)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Ka-Zar | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Aerie Shalan, Pangea, Savage Land | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Aerians are able to fly using the wings on their backs. | UnusualFeatures = Bird-like wings on their backs, bodies covered in feathers. | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = Pangea, Savage Land | Creators = Bruce Jones; Brent Anderson | First = Ka-Zar the Savage #2 | HistoryText = Overview The Aerians are one of the various Beast-Men races created by the Ancient Atlanteans long ago as slaves. They are humanoid beings with large feathered wing and avian physiology allow them to fly. The Aerians are a multi-colored people, with their skin and their matching feathers. They are located in the Aerie Shalan on a stone pillar high above Pangea. They are ruled by a technocracy, led by a chief scientist Lord M'Dom Typ. Their technology level advanced than the rest of the human race as they utilise the long abondend Atlantean technology. Events The Aerians are allies of Ka-Zar and Shanna the She-Devil when they visited the Pangea region of the Savage Land. They helped them in their war with their fellow winged counter-parts the reptilian Pterons. Aerian like most societies is not perfect as many of its members have attempted coups in the past, including Khup and Sep who was working with Queen Leanne of Lemuria. Non flying visitors to Shalan are allowed Pink-furred Skites to ride or outfitted with artificial wings. | Habitat = Savage Land, same as Earth | Gravity = Same as Earth | Atmosphere = Same as Earth | Population = | Powers = Winged Flight: The Aerians possesses the superhuman ability to fly by means of his natural wings, which spanned sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. Aerial Adaptation: The Aerians entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. Their bones are hollow like birds, making them weigh far less than usual than humans. Their bodies is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. Their eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. The Aerians possess a special membrane in their respiratory system enabling them to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. | Abilities = Skilled scientists, engineers, and winged warriors | AvgStrength = Peak Human Strength: The Aerians possesses greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to their body weight and can lift about 500 lbs. | Weaknesses = Vunerable to attack if their wings are damaged. | GovernmentType = Technochracy | TechnologyLevel = Highly advanced | CulturalTraits = Winged-Warriors | Representatives = Lord M'Dom Typ, Buth, Khup, Dephine, Wend, K'lm Fhet, Sep, Chan, Gavan, L'Nep, Tal | Notes = Earth-616 has three Winged Humanoid civilizations, the Inhuman derived Bird People, the Mutant Angel-like Cheyarafim, which the X-Man Angel is descended and the Aerians of the Savage Land. All three of these civilizations are now extinct.| Trivia = | Links = * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #19 }} Category:Savage Land Races Category:Winged Characters Category:Beast-Men Category:Winged Races